Everyday (Ariana Grande song)
"Everyday" is a song by American singer Ariana Grande from her third studio album, Dangerous Woman '' (2016), featuring rapper Future. It was released by Republic Records as the album's fourth single on January 10, 2017. The song was written by Savan Kotecha, Ilya, Grande and Future, and produced by Ilya. "Everyday" is a woozy electropop and trap song built around a grinding beat and a thrumming bassline. One of Grande's more lyrically explicit songs, the lyrics speak of sexual satisfaction. The track received mixed reviews from music critics who appreciated its production, but were ambivalent towards Future's feature. Background and release "Everyday" was written by Savan Kotecha, Ilya, Grande and Future, and produced by Ilya and Max Martin. It was recorded in 2015 at MXM Studios and Wolf Cousins Studios in Stockholm. Regarding the collaboration, Grande said in an interview for KIIS FM: "I knew I wanted to work with Future, but I didn't know if we could find the right song to do together because we're so different, but we found a dope vibe and it's very unique and exciting." Grande premiered "Everyday" on Beats 1 on May 13, 2016, a week ahead of the release of ''Dangerous Woman. The singer announced the song as the album's fourth single on January 3, 2017. The single was serviced to rhythmic contemporary playlists in the US on January 10, 2017. A challenge for Grande's fans was announced by the singer on Twitter on January 30, 2017, where they had to unlock the lyric video for "Everyday" by accumulating enough save and stream data for the song on Spotify. In her tweet, Grande provided a link to her website where fans could track the challenge's progress meter. The lyric video was unlocked on Vevo on February 1, 2017. Directed by Chris Marrs Piliero, it features Grande dancing and singing in front of a row of spotlights. The singer sports a black bra, an oversized Tommy Hilfiger down jacket and does away with her signature ponytail in favor of bangs with two braided buns. Future is absent from the video, though Grande is shown lip syncing his verse. Jenna Romaine of Billboard magazine found the video playful, and complimented Grande for appearing in it "as opposed to straight lyrics coming across the screen". "Everyday" impacted contemporary hit radio in the US on February 14, 2017. Composition "Everyday" is a woozy electropop and trap song. The music is built around a grinding, tinned dance beat and a thrumming side-chained groovy bassline. Other instruments include keys, percussion and guitars. The song opens with Grande singing, "Anytime I'm alone, I can't help thinking about you," accompanied by an R&B-pop production comprising swirling synths. A hollowed-out bridge sung by Grande features before each chorus. The pounding EDM chorus is elevated by Future warbling the song's hook in a warped, woozy style while Grande harmonizes around him. As apposed to using her higher vocal register, Grande instead sings in a content sighing style. The song's lyrics are explicit and a paean to sexual satisfaction. Grande illustrates a steamy love affair and lathers on flirtation. During his verse, Future raps about lavish vacations and late-night endeavors, describing himself as a bad guy ideally suited to Grande's needs. Critical reception "Everyday" received mixed reviews from music critics. In a positive response, Joey Nolfi of Entertainment Weekly deemed the track a "rhythmic banger" and appreciated Grande's "smoldering vocals". Michael Cragg of The Observer found the song pulsating. Jenna Romaine of Billboard magazine said it was a "fun, bopping song", while Taylor Weatherby from the same publication viewed it among Grande's strong collaborations, noting that it had "greatness". AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine described "Everyday" as "a heavy thrumming jam". Annie Zaleski of The A.V. Club called the track "a trap-pop gem" and an example of Grande sounding "far more confident tackling Dangerous Woman's diffuse genres." Brennan Carley from Spin magazine complimented the song's "neatly-measured hook". Complex magazine writer Chris Mench said, "With Grande going for a more mature sound on this album, 'Everyday' actually seems to fit the esthetic pretty well. It's dance beat and explicit lyrics seem ready to grab the attention of old fans as well as make an impact on the radio." In a less enthusiastic review, Nathan Wisnicki from Pretty Much Amazing was critical of Grande's "lack of interesting inflection", but felt Future's feature saved an otherwise "pretty generic song". Quinn Moreland from Pitchfork Media dismissed Future's repetition of the song's hook, and also said that without the rapper's verse "it would be immediately obvious that 'Everyday' is constructed atop a pile of hot fluff." In a review of Dangerous Woman, Ross Scarano of Complex said "Everyday" and "Greedy" failed to match "the consistent highs" of Grande's 2014 album My Everything. Chris Kelly of Fact magazine wrote that the song wasted Future's feature. Rolling Stone's Christopher R. Weingarten derided the track as "something where Future sings a chorus that is one word", and cited it as an example of Grande being "prone to a schizophrenic sound and unfortunate sequencing". Theon Weber of Spin regarded the track as a "rote 2016 obligation" and "executive-mandated bagginess". Sputnikmusic viewed "Everyday" as "a real travesty", writing that "in addition to possessing awful lyrics, it is also simple to a fault." Music video The music video was released on February 27, 2017 on Vevo. It was directed by Chris Marrs Piliero, who had previously directed the music videos for "Break Free" and "Santa Tell Me". The clip features Grande singing in the streets, in a laundromat and on the bus while couples of different races, ages and sexualites are kissing/beginning to have sex. Future raps his verse in an office surrounded by employees. The video received praise from critics for its showcase of the LGBT community and people of different races, something Grande speaks out about a lot. Live performances Grande first performed "Everyday" as part of her album showcase for Vevo in New York on May 21, 2016. It was included as the second song in Grande's setlist for her 2017 Dangerous Woman Tour.. "Everyday" was also performed at the iHeartRadio Festival 2016. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Dangerous Woman's liner notes. ;Recording and management * Recorded at MXM Studios and Wolf Cousins Studios (Stockholm, Sweden) * Mixed at MixStar Studios (Virginia Beach, Virginia) * Mastered at Sterling Sound (New York City, New York) * Published by MXM — administered by Kobalt — (ASCAP), Wolf Cousins (STIM), Warner/Chappell Music Scand. (STIM) and Grandefinale LLC. * Future appears courtesy of Epic Records. ;Personnel * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Sam Holland – engineer * John Hanes – mixing engineer * Ilya – vocal production, programming, keys, bass, percussion, background vocals * Max Martin – vocal production * Tom Coyne – mastering * Aya Merrill – mastering * Jeremy Lertola – guitars * Ariana Grande – vocals, background vocals * Future – vocals, background vocals * Savan Kotecha – background vocals * Wendy Goldstein – A&R * Scooter Braun – A&R Charts External links *"Everyday" (Lyric Video) on YouTube *Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2016 songs Category:2017 singles Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Future (rapper) songs Category:Republic Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Ilya Salmanzadeh Category:Songs written by Ariana Grande Category:Songs written by Future (rapper) Category:Songs written by Ilya Salmanzadeh Category:Songs written by Savan Kotecha Category:Songs about sexuality